Como enamorarse y desenamorarse en 10 pasos
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Como enamorarse y desenamorarse en 10 pasos... bueno no más bien como enamorarse, desenamorarse y volverse a enamorar en 11 pasos. SasuSaku con un toque de NaruHina.


Capítulo único.

**Como enamorarse y desenamorarse en 10 pasos.**

* * *

_Como enamorarse y desenamorarse en 10 pasos... bueno no más bien como enamorarse, desenamorarse y volverse a enamorar en 11 pasos._

Soy un chico, los chicos no son dados a estas tonterías pero simplemente me paso, así de simple. Un día me cruce por la calle con una mujer y supe que era el amor de mi vida, ni siquiera nos cruzamos la mirada ni nada simplemente la vi y lo supe, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos solo 10 pasos. Pero comencemos por el principio.

Ese día fue un día muy particular comenzando por que el siempre perfecto Sasuke Uchiha , mi mejor amigo, llegaba tarde por siete minutos a nuestra reunión en el parque ¡siete minutos! eso era imposible para el y si no fuera por que me cruce con el amor de mi vida ya estaría llamando a todos los servicios de emergencia para saber que le paso.

¡Pero yo tenía a 10 pasos al amor de mi vida y no me pude dar el lujo de llamar!

Di el primer paso que me acerco a la hermosa pelirrosa sentada en una banca cercana, ya podía imaginarme la hermosa sonrisa con la que me recibiría, su sonrojo ante nuestra primera conversación.

Di el segundo paso y ella saco su teléfono, si claro intercambiaríamos teléfonos y nos mandaríamos mensajes muy seguido, ella sonreiría cada vez que su teléfono sonara por que sabría que sería yo.

Di el tercer paso, ella soplo un mecho de su cabello graciosamente y yo imagine como seria tocar esas suaves hebras rosas en medio de nuestro primer beso, yo la abrazaría y ella se pondría de puntillas para alcanzarme.

El cuarto paso y el viento soplo trayendo flores de cerezo para adornar nuestro encuentro, cerezos, rosas como su cabello eran perfectos para ella yo siempre le compraría un hermoso arreglo de ellos para nuestro aniversario.

Otro paso me acerco a ella y por fin pude ver el hermoso color de sus ojos, verde jade, imagine esos preciosos ojos llenos de lagrimas de felicidad ante mi propuesta de matrimonio y como se lanzaba a mi cuello con un sincero si.

En el sexto paso ya tenía en mente nuestra hermosa boda ella lanzando el ramo y todos mis amigos ahí, Sasuke seguramente estaría celoso de mi hermosa esposa.

Y en mi séptimo paso dude, Sasuke... imagine sus ojos negros chocando con los hermosos ojos jade de mi futura esposa en una cena familiar, las miradas eran sospechosas.

El octavo paso fue más rápido, no podía permitir que eso pasara, yo trabajaría mucho para darle a mi futura esposa todo lo que quisiera y que ella no me dejara... pero Sasuke es rico...

No, no debía pensar en eso, mi noveno paso fue el más decidido imaginando a la bella pelirrosa con una figura de evidente embarazo, yo tocaba su vientre y ambos compartimos sonrisas felices.

En mi décimo paso nuestras miradas por fin se encontraron ella se levanto de la banca con una gran sonrisa, la más hermosa que he visto...¿sera acaso que sintió lo mismo?... nos imagino en el cuarto de hospital después del parto pues yo nunca la dejaría sola, el pequeño bulto en sus brazos un pequeño y hermoso bebé... ¿de cabello negro?...¡No! ¿por que tenía que pasar esto?

Miro de nuevo a la chica que sigue sonriendo y se acerca... no, no se acerca, paso de largo y yo volteo para ver a quien le dedicaba entonces esa sonrisa, Sasuke viene con un helado en la mano ¿un helado? pero si el odia lo dulce.

Mi amigo nota mi presencia y me sonríe, de esa forma arrogante y altiva que tiene y yo lo único que quiero hacer es golpearlo ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto? El nota mi mirada de furia y se confunde, la pelirrosa llega a su lado y le sonríe aun más mientras se pone de puntillas para abrazarlo, el le corresponde y le entrega el helado, ella lo toma emocionada.

- Siento haber tardado- le dice a ella ¡por favor si el nunca se disculpa!

- Naruto llegas tarde por 8 minutos- se dirige a mi con su maldito tono molesto, aun quiero golpearlo.

- El es tu amigo- no pregunta, afirma la pelirrosa mientras me mira por primera vez a mi y me sonríe, su sonrisa no es tan luminosa como la que le dedico a mi amigo hace rato pero esta si esta dedicada a mi. Eso me entristece un poco.- ¡Hola! soy la novia de Sasuke, se moría por presentarnos- dice ella feliz.

- No es cierto- se queja el algo incomodo, tan típico de el negar sus sentimientos, pero no con ella. Sasuke esta tomado de la mano con una mujer en un lugar público, ella le ofrece helado que el acepta de mala forma haciendo gestos por el exceso de dulzura que no es de su agrado, esa escena es tan improbable que solo me comprueba que Sasuke esta enamorado o... ¡esta drogado!

Suspiro, "novia"... y yo haciéndome tontas ilusiones, al parecer al final el que hizo algo malo fui yo, ella no me fue infiel ni en mi imaginación. Quien trato de robarle la novia, aunque sea en sueños, a mi mejor amigo fui yo. Alzo la mirada para enfrentarme a seguramente otra escena cursi entre mi mejor amigo y mi ex-amor de la vida pero mi mirada se encuentra con algo que opaca todo lo demás, una hermosa pelinegra de ojos perla que mira por todos lados confundida, sus ojos se encuentran con nuestro grupo y sonríe, se acerca con un tímido sonrojo, habla y creo que se presenta, que es amiga de Sakura...¿qué Sakura? pues la novia de Sasuke, que así se llama la bonita pelirrosa. Pero yo no escucho nada no puedo moverme solo mirarla embobado, Sasuke me devuelve a la realidad jalandome del brazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa dobe? estas más tonto de lo normal- me dice en voz baja para que las chicas no nos escuchen.

- Creo que me he enamorado- le confieso a mi amigo en un susurro y con una sonrisa tonta, mientras mira sin disimulo ala pelnegra.

- Aja, Naruto tu dices que encuentras al amor de tu vida cada semana, haces planes en las nubes y luego te peleas con la chica en cuestión en cinco minutos por que no es como en tus sueños- le reprende Sasuke en voz baja.

- Es cierto- acepta el rubio todavía con la sonrisa tonta, dedicándole una mirada seductora a la ojiperla que se sonroja- pero esta vez es diferente.

- Si tu dices- hablo sarcástico el pelinegro.

- ¿Sabes por que?

- No, y no quiero saberlo.

- Por que no me he imaginada nada, simplemente quiero conocerla- dice sincero el rubio.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante sus palabras pero luego sonrió ojala que su loco y rubio amigo tuviera razón. Naruto dio un paso al frente, su onceavo paso y hablo esta vez en voz alta.

- Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo mientras extendía su mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa cegadora a la chica pelinegra.

- Hyuga Hinata- contesto tímida ella y con un sonrojo más grande que el anterior acepto la mano que le ofrecían.

Sasuke y Sakura miraron la escena y se sonrieron con complicidad, ojala eso funcionara.

**Notas:** una bonita divagación nocturna, SasuSaku por que amo esta pareja con un toque de NaruHina por que son muy tiernos, perdón si se asustaron o ilusionaron un momento con quera NaruSasu ¿Una amenaza o un review? lo que sea mil gracias por leer ;)


End file.
